The Red Hair and The Pinky Hair
by Kryzo Aquera
Summary: Natsu dan Erza 2 orang sahabat yang tidak peka akan perasaannya sendiri.  dibmasa SMA ini apakah mereka dapat magetahui persaannya.?  warning.! typo gaje aneh OOC.


The Red Hair and The Pinky Hair.

Pairing: Erza x Natsu.

Rated: (T aja deh).

Genre: Romance & Friendship.

Disclaimer: tentu saja, siapalagi kalo bukan ak— (ngelihat om hiro siap pake maverick). Nnng.. punya om Hiro Mashima

Warning!

OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, GILA !.

"….." percakapan.

'…' pikiran.

.

Summary:

Erza & Natsu dua orang sahabat yang selalu bersama sampai-sampai mereka disebut pacaran oleh teman-teman masa SMPnya, Erza tak mempedulikan apa kata orang tentang mereka dan dia selalu menjawab " aku bukan pacar si Pinky ini " Natsu yang tak tahu apa itu pacar membiarkannya saja. Saat ini mereka sudah SMA. Apakah mereka dapat mengetahui perasaanya masing-masing?

Chapter 1:.

"IGNELL..!, AKU BERANGKAT…!"

"HEI..! PANGGIL AKU AYAH,BODOH.. !.."

"BLAM..!" Naas kau pintu..menjadi korban pembantingan.. Tak apalah, kan bisa nambah pahala (?)

Susana seperti ini kerap terjadi di lingkungan keluarga Dragneel. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu teriak karena natsu memanggil ayahnya aka Ignell Dragneel (konyol ya namanya) dengan namanya. Lantas saja membuat sang ayah marah. (Bagi yang membaca jangan dicontoh. )

'Akhirnya, ini masa SMA ku, menyenangkan tidak ya? Oh itu kan Erza, kupanggil ah…sekalian berangkat bareng...'

"WOY ERZA ..! panggil Natsu menggunakan suara terTOAnya.

"DUAK! ADUH..Sakit Erza…" alhasil Natsu pun mendapatkan benjol sebesar bola sepak…(oke mungkin terlalu hiperbolis.)

"Salahmu sendiri masih pagi teriak… bikin telingaku sakit tau!" Ujar Erza sambil mengusap kupingnya yang terasa tuli akibat teriakan seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Ampun…Ampun Erza-sama…." Natsu menggunakan dragon eyes(?) andalannya.

"Hei… Gak usah segitunya…Ngomong-ngomong, kau masuk SMA mana?"Erza bertanya To The Point ke Natsu.

"Aku masuk Fairy Tail Senior High School…" Natsu menjawab dengan bangga.

"Wah,sama dong…. Aku juga masuk FSTHS…"Erza berkata sambil tersenyum manis, dan suksesn membuat sang Dragneel muda blushing yang agak tipis

"Eh, Erza… angkatan kita yang masuk FTSHS siapa saja?" tanya Natsu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan blushingnya

"Hmm… sebentar, Kita, Mira-chan, Laxus, Mystogan, Loki, Lucy, Gajeel, Elfman, Gerard, Juvia, Lisanna, dan Gray." Jawab Erza sambil menutup telinga saat membacakan 4 huruf terakhir untuk antisipasi, karena dia masih sayang dengan indra pendengarannya.

"APA…! GRAY!.." Kau beruntung Erza.. telah mengantisipasinya, dan resikonya berkurang *plak!* "DIA SATU SEKOLAH DENGAN KITA..!.oh great… mudah-mudahan si hentai itu tak sekelas dengan kita.." Ujar Natsu sambil berdoa.

"Semoga doamu tidak terkabul." Ujar Erza sambil menyeringai.

"Kau.."Natsu menggeram sambil mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya. Dan itu sukses membuat sang Erza Scarlet tertawa. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah dengan bersenda gurau dan diselingi tertawa kecil dari Erza, dan terbahak-bahak dari Natsu. **'Pasangan yang serasi'**.mungkin Itu yang ada di pikiran orang-orang saat melihat 2 sejoli itu bersenda gurau. Yah begitulah cara mereka menyambut pagi yang indah.

AT SCHOOL.

ERZA POV:

"Erza,!".

Reflek, kutolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata yang memanggilku sang putri bangsawan Heatphilia. Lucy Heartphilia. Walaupun dia putri bangsawan, dia tak suka bersikap seperti seorang bangsawan, diperlakukan layaknya bangsawan, dan juga status bangsawan yang membuatnya tak bebas.

"ada apa Lucy?"tanyaku manis.

"Kita sekelas lho, kita di kelas X1" sepertinya Lucy gembira sekali.

"Dengan siapa saja?" tanyaku dengan semangat

"Dengan Mira-chan, Gajeel, Gray, dan Natsu."

'Kasihan kau Natsu, doamu tak terkabul, kau sekelas dengan Gray.' Ujarku dalam hati sambil tertawa. Tapi aku entah kenapa merasa senang mendengar aku sekelas dengan Natsu.

END ERZA POV

"oh iya, Lucy apa kau tahu dimana si Rambut Pink itu?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat kanan-kiri.

"kalau Natsu tadi aku melihatnya di—" Kalimat Lucy terpotong oleh suara TOA yang menggelegar yang melebihi TOA nya gurunya author

"HEI ERZA! LUCY! KITA SEKELAS..! YEAH!" Natsu ber TOA ria tanpa mempedulikan para telinga yang berada di sampingnya.

"–sana" Lucy melanjutkan katanya yang sempat terpotong dan menunjuk ke baka pink yang teriak tadi itu.(dibakar natsu)

"Yah kita sekelas, dan juga sekelas dengan" Kata-kata Erza sempat menggantung kemudian dilanjutkan dengan devil smirknya "Gray"

"APA! DENGAN SI HENTAI ITU? Oh tidak, sepertinya duniaku kiamat seketika. Kenapa aku harus melihatnya kehilangan pakaian tanpa sebab yang dipakainya setiap hari…! " Natsu berkata pundung di pojokan. "tapi tak apa, karena ada yang bisa kuhajar. HAHAHAHAHAH".Lucy dan Erza otomatis sweatdrop dan geleng-geleng kelapa eh salah kepala saat melihat sifat Natsu yang dikenal mereka tak berubah.

AT CLASS.

"Hai semua…" Erza menyapa semua warga di X1 dengan ramah.

"Hai juga Erza" Jawab Mirajane atau Mira-chan.

"Yo" itulah kata yang diucapkan Gray Fullbuster. Benar-benar irit kata

"HAI JUGA...!" Jawab yang lain serempak, dan bersemangat seperti salah satu chara anime naruto yang selalu mengucapkan "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA…!" (TAU KAN..?Reader: woy, caps locknya masih nyala tuh...)

"Woy, api pink, ternyata kita sekelas." Ternyata Graylah yang pertama membunyikan bedug peperangan pada natsu.

"APA KATAMU, API PINK..? KAU SENDIRI HENTAI ICE..! KEMARI KAU, KAU AKAN KUBUNUH..!" Natsu membalas perkataan Gray dengan julukan yang dibuat Natsu

"HEH !, IMPOSIBLE ! masih terlalu cepat bagimu 5 tahun bagimu untuk membunuhk—"

"KYAA…! GRAY, PAKAI BAJUMU SEKARANG!" Lucy berkata sambil menutupi mukanya dan menunjuk ke arah Gray.

"HAH, SEJAK KAPAN HILANG..?" Gray langsung mengambil baju ganti di tasnya. Dan kembali bertengkar dengan Natsu

Yah sepertinya kelas X1 Akan "forever never" sepi karena adanya Natsu dan Gray yang selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele, dan pihak sekolah harus menyiapkan asuransi perabotan dan gedung, karena kursi, meja, dan kaca sekolah pun bisa pihak sekolah masih bisa bernafas lega karena di kelas itu ada sang "The Red Devil"nya X1, Erza Scarlet yang bersikap membantu pihak sekolah untuk mengurangi biaya kerusakan yang di akibatkan mereka berdua karena….

"KRRRTK…KRTK…"suara derakan tangan itu cukup membuat Natsu dan Gray menoleh dan menciut seketika.

"..KALIAN INI BISA TENANG TIDAK SIH..! BERISIK TAHU..." kata Erza sambil mengangkat mereka berdua. Yah inilah yang membuat pihak sekolah bernafas lega. Erza selalu bisa menjinakkan Natsu Dan Gray

"HIII…" Natsu dan Gray langsung pucat seperti melihat hantu Sadako, tapi yang ini berambut merah.

"Ampuun Erza…"

Sesaat kemudian Lisanna murid kelas X3 yang menyukai Natsu dari SMP mendatangi Natsu sambil memeluk lengan Natsu dan menyeretnya"Natsu-kun, ayo kita lihat-lihat sekolah dulu". Hal itu cukup membuat Erza cemburu.

"Natsu…" Ucap Erza dengan lirih dan tatapan sedih.

TO BE COUNTINUED

YAP! AKHIRNYA CHAP 1 SELESAI JUGA..! (Sambil meregangkan tubuh). Disini Gray selalu membawa baju ganti di dalam tasnya.

Natsu: "kenapa aku dibuat kalah dengan Erza..? Aku tidak terima..!"

Baghaz:"kan memang aslinya selalu kalah dengan Erza." ^_^v

Natsu:" TT_TT "

Erza: "aku disini terlihat sangat keren..! Makasih baghaz-san" (tangannya diremet Erza)

Baghaz: "sama-sama Erza chan... sakit tau..!

Natsu: "CHAN..? (Deathglare)

Baghaz: glek... eh ka...Kamu kan be...belum resmi jadiam Sss…sama Erza, na... Nanti kamu tak kubuat ... Jadian lho..."

Natsu: "GAK PEDULI…! BERANINYA MENYEBUT ERZAKU DENGAN NAMA –CHAN- GAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN (sambil bawa golok, clurit, ama parang ngejar author di rumahnya.)

Baghaz: "AMPUNNN..! (Lari keliling rumah). Eh reader reviews ya, juga….. SELAMATIN SAYA.!

Reader: "oke tenang saja... kamu gak akan kita selamatin dari amukan Natsu..! Wahahahahah...!" (Ketawa nista)

Oya kalo ada yang gak tahu siapa yang dimaksud orang yang selalu mengatakan 'semangat masa muda' di chara anime naruto, itu si alis tebal 'Rock Lee'.

Maap ya jika jelek dan GaJe..

..

..

..

..

LEAVE OUT WITH BLACK HOODIE JUMPSUIT

Baghas-Sedang-Logout.


End file.
